Demencia
Demencia is one of the protagonist villains of the 2017 series Villainous. She is the crazy assistant of Black Hat, who constantly tries to get her boss to like her, to no avail. She was voiced by Meli G in the original Spanish dub, and by Melaney Sems in the English dub. History Demencia overall started off assisting Black Hat's dirty work to be able to impress Black Hat and get him to fall in love with her. A cliché ongoing motive that is still going throughout the series. Appearance Demencia has a navy blue vest with a hood that has a reptilian animal on it, presumably a dragon, with her large ponytail coming out of it. She has pink and lime green hair and one eye with a yellow iris. She has blue and red mismatched shoes and leggings, with a metal cuff on one of her ankles. Personality Demencia is as a energetic, hysterical, mischievous, craving for destruction and troublemaker girl. She also seem to be madly in love with Black Hat, as shown further in "The Perception of Evil" when Demencia created a muscular version of him and lovingly clings to him. Despite this, as shown in "Foul Flower" and "Black Hat Organization Q&A", the thought of Black Hat being a hero is very upsetting to her. Demencia is shown to be scatterbrained, as she tends to go through things without any thought or thinking. As seen in The Dreadful Dawn it has been shown that Demencia has an intense cannibalistic mentality in three instances; First: she was eating a superhero that was lowered into her pit, during her introduction. Second: she was eating a cheerleader slowly gnawing and pulling her while wearing her lizard hood over her face when trying to lure out Sunblast. Third: she was seen catching and swallowing an escaped shrunken Sunblast using her tongue like a frog. Gallery Images "Villainous" Height Chart.jpg|All of the Villainous characters with Demencia on the far right (Note that her identification card is scribbled over and the top right has a bite mark) Demencia Screenshot.png VillainousShorts.png|Demencia along with Black Hat and Flug floating in the room All my life.png Hey it's just me!.png 9779.png That's more like it.png 999.png Hey, hot stuff.png Stop it, you morons!.png THAT'S IT...!.png It's out of power, sir.png Still no word we're getting our own show.png Demencia rocking it.png Dr. Flug 14.png Videos Villainous-Villain Orientation Guide Beach City(REUPLOAD) Trivia *In "The Note of Destruction", she is shown to play the electric guitar well. *She is likely named after the mental illness of the same name, demencia, known in English as dementia. **Whether or not she actually has dementia is unclear. *In the background of one of the shorts, a blueprint for what appears to be Demencia appears, suggesting she was created by Dr. Flug and/or Black Hat. *A theory suggests that in the past; Demencia was a normal girl with a kind and polite personality, who at some point, she was kidnapped by Black Hat and experienced by Flug, making her what she is now. *Demencia is around 19–20 years old. **Given that the series is set in 2019, Demencia's year of birth could be in 1999 or 2000. *Demencia's birthday is on April 1. **Demencia's zodiac sign is Aries. *Demencia is a fan of Happy Tree Friends. *Demencia might be based on the concept of the character Harley Quinn. Navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Minion Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mischievous Category:Teenagers Category:Dimwits Category:Comedy Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Enigmatic Category:Supervillains Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Mutated Category:Scapegoat Category:Incriminators Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Thief Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Cannibals